Drabbles of a Mysterious and Magical Sort
by 3DPhantom
Summary: Sometimes, less is more... These are Drabbles (one-hundred-word stories precisely, according to MS Word) for Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. Mostly rated K, however up to T is allowed. Primarily non-slash, but not exclusively. Kaito/KID and/or Shinichi/Conan are often centric, but not all Drabbles have Kaito and/or Shinichi in them. Requests are welcome, and reviews are appreciated!
1. 0: Author's Note

**A/N: These are Drabbles (one-hundred-word stories precisely) I wrote based on short prompts, all either a random word from a random-word-generator or a request. Kaito/KID is my favorite character, and Shinichi/Conan is my close second, so they're in most, but not all, Drabbles.**

 **Short requests/prompts welcome! (Must be rated T or under.)**

 **Parings: You may request any pairings, but most of these will be wholly platonic. I'm partial to ShinKai and the Canon pairs, but again, I don't write intentional slash often.**

 **Rated: T for possible suggestive themes, mild language, serious topics, and violence. (Most have a K+ rating.)**

 **Disclaim.**


	2. 1: Minimized

KID smirked oh-so-smugly down at the frowning little detective. Conan peered straight back, head tilted upwards with a glare promising death.

"You no-good little pick-pocket."

" _I'm_ not the _little_ one here, Tantei-kun," KID pointed out, holding Conan's belt and watch just high enough that the boy couldn't reach them. Conan glanced at them before returning to glaring. "And it's also not my fault that you were _minimized_..."

Conan's glare reached new levels of hate-filled. "I'll minimize _you_!" Conan swiftly kicked Kaito as hard as he naturally could, making KID stumble enough for Conan to snatch his items back. "Stupid thief!"


	3. 2: Punish

Conan flinched as the sound of shattering glass resounded, glistening shards scattering across the kitchen floor and bouncing off tiles. Ran scrutinized him, appearing highly unimpressed.

In a voice which matched her expression, Ran scolded: "I know you're good with that ball, but _how many times_ have I told you _not_ to play indoors?"

Conan chuckled weakly. "Sorry, Ran-nee-chan. It was an accident!" Well, _technically_ , the hungover bozo had knocked into him. _'Honestly, it wasn't even my fault!'_ Conan thought, but knew to keep quiet.

That was how he found himself standing in a corner for five minutes, feeling dejected.


	4. 3: Brave

_'P-p-poker Face! Keep it together!'_ Kaito tried calming his heart-rate, sweat rolling down his forehead in beads. His hands trembled, hidden under the white-clothed table. Disguised at an extravagantly long table under one of the Suzukis' many roofs was the _last_ place Kaito wanted to panic at, but….

 _FISH!_

"Are you feeling well?" One of the servers paused, noticing his discomfort.

"Fine," Kaito ground out, smiling. He peered at the jewel hanging from a chandelier above, his target, then down at the fish….

He bailed, sprinting off empty-handed like Hell-Hounds were after him.

Suzuki Jirokichi started. "Who was that fellow?"


	5. 4: Policy

The media had been surprised, and had subsequently had a field day over it, but none of the Kaitou KID Task Force, nor anyone else who knew the thief somewhat directly, found it strange or uncharacteristic of the thief when, right in the middle of a heist, he'd abandoned his stage mid-performance in favor of swooping sideways at break-neck velocity in front of a _speeding truck_ to save a _cat_.

They knew about KID's No-One-Gets-Hurt Policy, but honestly, even if he _was_ confident in his ability to save the feline without being harmed himself, he was still a complete _lunatic_.


	6. 5: Bed

**(Post-Detective-Conan-Episode-888.)**

It'd been an excruciatingly long night. KID's Task Force had kept up the search for _hours_ after the heist, _over half a day_ , and Kaito'd been forced to sit it out, having to wait until they left before escaping. He'd been so hungry, thirsty, and exhausted by the end that he'd wondered if they planned to _starve_ him out of hiding!

 _Eventually_ they'd given up and Kaito went home, plopping on his comfy bed, sighing, his back stiff from lengthily laying still on hard metal.

He'd only been asleep five minutes when his wake-up alarm sounded. He groaned theatrically.


	7. 6: Race

Where there was free alcohol, there was one Detective Mouri Kogoro. As it was, the Sleeping Sleuth was gulping one drink after another, laughing boisterously, multiple businessmen (who were _supposed_ to be clients) struggling to keep pace with him, merrily enjoying themselves all the same.

Ran's eyebrow twitched. Leave it to her father to choose a buffet with endless drinks as the location of their dinner, paid for in full by his newest clients. When her father began bragging about his drinking ability and downing shots, she kicked his chair, knocking him to the floor.

"Dad, it's not a race!


	8. 7: Delivery

_'I signed ya up for this neat service I discov'red! Didn't know we had these here in Japan! Thought maybe it could help ya fix your little problem. New bottles will come once a week; make sure ta drink it all, little buddy!_

 _Your Pal, Hattori Heiji'_

Conan looked down at the bottles of milk which had been deposited at the Mouri Detective Agency's front door. He was _not amused_. And he made sure to let his opinion on the matter be known the next time he saw his "Pal," giving the taller boy a sharp kick to each shin.


	9. 8: Fantasy

Kuroba Kaito had successfully pulled off many spectacular mass-pranks in the past, so the students of Ekoda High weren't terribly surprised when, one day, the school buses suddenly resembled _dragons_ eating students as they clambered in. The school itself was decked out to look like a castle, and the swim team's outfits had been altered to look distinctly more _mermaid-like_ (though how he managed that with a deathly fear of fish was anyone's guess).

Aoko chased him around the school with a broom, wearing a witch's outfit, for the rest of the day, Kaito dodging flawlessly despite his wizard's robe.


	10. 9: Lot

Inspector Maguire had been called out to many strange places in the past. He'd once had to investigate a murder in the abandoned fun-house of an amusement park, which had been Hell, mostly because his officers acted like scared school-girls the entire time. But he'd never been called out to an empty lot before...

"Where's the body?" He asked.

A construction worker held out a bag. It contained a finger with a bit of concrete incasing it. The worker made a sweeping motion at the freshly paved and solidified parking lot. "Scattered."

Well... This was going to take a while.


	11. 10: Proclaim

KID's title of "Greatest Magician" is largely self-proclaimed…. But there is some merit behind it. Those who know the workings of stage-magic understand _why_ KID is so far beyond other magicians. The fact is, his magic career is unique. KID's grandest tricks are often meant to be performed once, maybe twice, and then never again. Magicians with standard magic careers suffer from needing to preform their tricks repeatedly at multiple showings. Plus, KID doesn't just _act_ mysterious: Everything about him is a secret.

Actually _being_ a magician with a career rather than a mysterious magician-thief tended to smother the wonder.


	12. 11: Arrest (REQ: H&S777)

KID whistled in a low, appreciative fashion. Newly returned Kudo Shinichi was standing before him, hair windswept and cheeks flushed, panting from the exertion of running. His dark blue eyes glimmered under the light of the full moon.

"I don't mind you trying to arrest me, Tantei-kun," KID breathed out, Shinichi shifting uncomfortably under the thief's roaming gaze, "but I should have a problem with you trying to send me into actual cardiac arrest~!"

Shinichi realized with a start, _Good Lord!_ Was KID really _hitting on him?!_

The Magician Under the Moonlight barely managed to dodge an incoming football.


	13. 12: Mars

The Red Planet was exceptionally bright that night. It was because of Mars' placement in the heavens that she'd decided to make her move.

Akako, the Scarlet Witch, laughed snootily as her spell began to take effect. The roof was bathed in vermilion, KID's outfit appearing pink under the magical glow.

"Your heart will be mine!" She proclaimed as the spell was nearing completion. Just when the magic began to take its effect, Hakuba Saguru burst onto the roof, not slowing in time to prevent himself from colliding bodily into KID, replacing him in the magic circle.

Akako frowned. "….Drats."


	14. 13: Flesh

Kudo Shinichi had ample experience with killers. Most of them had some monetary, revenge-based, or other personal reason for murder. Occasionally he met true monsters who simply enjoyed killing. Of those, there was also a rare few who had strange and disturbing…. Quirks….

He'd never forget the day he caught a serial killer who _skinned_ their victims. They'd been half-way through _upholstering_ their _living-room couch_ with the _victims' flesh_ by the time they were apprehended. Shinichi didn't have to suffer through seeing the uncleansed flesh, or the bodies _before_ they were burnt black, but still…. He'd never forget. _Who could?_


	15. 14: Cooperation

"Here?"

"Nope! Try slightly to the left..."

Furniture squealed against hardwood floors.

"Now?"

"Hmmm... Backwards, maybe?"

More creaking, then an out-of-breath response: _"Here?"_

"I changed my mind, let's take this couch upstairs..."

"Yukiko!" The great Kudo Yusaku did _not_ whine... But he sure got _close_.

"What? I'm doing my fair share by directing you! It's not my fault you've got no eye for décor! Besides, proper ladies don't move heavy things."

"But-"

"Shush! Unless you want to be _sleeping_ on this couch tonight?" Yusaku fell silent and, with a resigned sigh, started moving the couch. _Again_. "That's what I thought...!"


	16. 15: Species

"…. And there're three-hundred-and-ten species of doves. Doves and pigeons, technically, since the terms are interchangeable and there's no agreed-upon differentia between the two. I call them doves, unless I'm referring to a specific species which has pigeon in the name. Doves are among the strongest fliers of all birds. Young doves are called Squabs. Dove species on average vary between fifteen and seventy-five centimeters in length. Their weights-"

"I GIVE UP!" Hakuba Saguru had _had enough!_ He'd been trying to keep an eye on Kuroba, but listening to him talk about doves for _three hours_ would drive anyone mad...!


	17. 16: Lose

Conan was mumbling all sorts of profanities under his breath. "Honestly, _how_ did I let you talk me into this?" He rummaged around, searching, nose crinkling as he went. The smell was awful... The only thing that made staying worthwhile was seeing KID get his hands dirty. Literally. "And just HOW did you manage to lose your target in a _dump_ again?"

KID grumbled. "I _told_ you, the wind was strong and it slipped out of my hand and jewels are slippery you know and I just-so-happened to be over a dump..."

Conan snorted. "You're lucky I don't hate you."


	18. 17: Hurt

"Stay still!"

*Flapping-Noises*

"It'll only be a pinch!"

*Squabbling*

Kaito sighed, exasperated. "Honestly, it would've been done lickety-split, but now I'm gonna be late for my meet-up with Aoko because you're such a scaredy-cat!"

*Indignant-and-Terrified-Squawking*

"Sorry, right, don't mention cats…." The dove had been attacked by a sickly feline. It barely received a scratch, but now needed vaccination, and it was _not_ making things easy! Dove veins were tiny; Kaito wouldn't risk pricking it unless it was laying still.

"I'll give you a Dorito if you let me do this!"

Refusal came in the form of a harsh peck.

 _"Youch!"_


	19. 18: Franchise

Mouri Kogoro, as popular as he'd become, was approached with many requests to do advertisement for one business or another on multiple occasions. Having already accepted over a dozen such offers in the half-year since Conan had helped him become famous, one or two of the advertisements were _bound_ to flop eventually.

Still, being the face of an energy-drink which made people sick had a funny irony to it. It just went to show: the _Sleeping_ Sleuth couldn't sell _energy_ drinks... That, and looking at his face possibly made people ill...

Conan snickered at the thought, absent-mindedly turning the newspaper.


	20. 19: Sin

Ran, lost in thought, wondered where Shinichi was at the moment, barely registering Sonoko's droning beside her as her friend discussed something-or-other, shopping bags slung on each of their arms.

Glancing up when she approached a cross-walk, noting that there were no cars on the road, she began crossing. Sonoko gasped.

"Ran, you?! _Jay-walking?!_ Unbelievable!" It was then that Ran realized that, despite the lack of cars, the signal-lights were currently on the "do-not-walk" sign. She was technically breaking the law, albeit only a minor one...

Regardless, she looked embarrassed and apologized profusely to no-one in particular while Sonoko laughed.


	21. 20: Loss

Both Kaito and Shinichi lost a lot in their respective efforts to combat organized crime. They lost the ability to tell the truth, least others end up _killed_. They lost time, normal teen experiences, tackling a problem which adults ought to be handling themselves, and their innocence took a massive beating. They'd lost their ease-of-mind, paranoia sinking into every waking thought.

They'd gained a lot too. Friends, allies, knowledge, skills... But they couldn't say yet if it was _worth it_.

Even if they succeeded, would the outcome be worth the price paid?

Not that it mattered. They had no choice.


	22. 21: Forbid

When Hakuba asked Aoko, his girlfriend of nine-months, to move in with him, he hadn't been expecting an _ultimatum_.

"Okay... But you've gotta stop chasing Kaito."

Hakuba didn't look hurt. Only confused. "What?"

Aoko sighed. "I know Kaito is KID, but... he's practically my _brother_ , so I can't get that serious with you while you're trying to arrest him. Hopefully someday Kaito will open up to me, but until then, I trust he has good reasons."

Hakuba slowly nodded. "It matters to you, so, of course. I'll leave him be. Besides... He's not so bad."

Aoko smiled, accepting his offer.


	23. 22: Publish

"No."

Kudo Yukiko had written a _Romance-Mystery_ novel and now wanted her husband to have it published under _his_ name. He was hearing nothing of it.

"But honey!"

"No."

"You haven't even read it!"

Yusaku sighed and, in an action he knew he would _deeply_ regret, began to flip through the pages.

It was, apparently, a Romance-Mystery- _Erotica_ novel... He snapped it shut firmly, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness, you're only joking."

Yukiko wiggled her eyebrows. "Am I?"

The Best-Selling Author gave his wife an unimpressed look, only slightly worried that she wasn't kidding. He didn't marry someone _that_ insane... Right?


	24. 23: Marriage

Kazuha was yelling, Heiji swearing profusely. At least, Shinichi _thought_ he was swearing; he couldn't really tell due to the heavily-accented, Kansai-region-specific swear-words being flung across the table. Various patrons of the restaurant they were in stared, either concerned or annoyed. Those who were annoyed didn't dare intervene.

Ran and Shinichi observed their friends calmly as the Osakan duo argued about what to order. Their first double-date was going well so-far, all things considered, since no one had _died_ yet.

"You two are like an old married couple," Ran piped in. Her comment made the arguing teens fall silent, blushing.


	25. 24: Printer

KID had a number of neat gadgets he carried with him to heists. His card gun, glider, a screen built into his monocle... And, simple though it may be, one of his favorite gadgets was a quaint printer which fit in the palm of his hand, capable of printing onto paper up to six inches wide. He used it to make cards: He couldn't very-well take the time to write them all out, in perfect print-script, now could he? His notices, impromptu KID-cards, and various other things were made using the little device, completed with a hand-drawn doodle for authentication.


	26. 25: Baseball

**(Refrences the Magic-Kaito Manga. Specifically chapter seven: The-Boy-Who-Bet-on-the-Ball)**

"So ya once shot a baseball as it was in da air, makin' it a Home-Run ball, and also makin' it fall inta the hands o' one o' your little fans... Because you kinda felt for da kid?"

Kaito nodded at the Osakan. "That's right."

Heiji looked highly unimpressed. "Ya have no respect for da wonderful sport o' Baseball, do ya?"

Kaito grinned a wide, distinctly KID-like grin and repeated: "That's right."

"Ya might've cost tha' team their game by interfearin'!"

"So?"

Heiji looked like he was going to blow a gasket.


	27. 26: Syndrome

"Obsessive-Compulsive-Disorder freak."

"Says the Kleptomaniac who sports a pristinely-kept all-white suit."

"At least _I_ don't track time to the millisecond! And I'm not KID!"

"Don't think I haven't noticed: You show up at the _precise_ time stated within notices, _to the millisecond_. With your timing so spot-on, mine has to be equally sharp."

"KID's just punctual, which I'm not because I'm constantly late to class and _I'm not KID_!"

Aoko'd heard enough. With one sweep she whapped both boys on the head. They fell out of their chairs, stunned, the classroom falling silent.

"Er, thank you Nakamori-san," the teacher whispered.


	28. 27: Burst

The Detective Boys were playing football in the park, as Conan often convinced them to do, when it happened.

That poor football had been kicked with unnatural force so many times, had been beaten and battered, and it just _couldn't take_ what happened that day.

Genta fell on it and the black-and-white ball which had been loyally serving Conan for all of a month (Heavens, what it had _seen_ during that long month...) burst, violently rejecting life, deflating into a sad, floppy, discoid object.

The kids stared for a bit before Conan shrugged and inflated the one from his belt.


	29. 28: Revolutionary

Professor Agasa had the potential for completing truly revolutionary work, but... Some would say he lacked the ability to see the big picture. He was a truly intelligent man, and while most would describe the workings of his mind as overly-complicated (who builds a machine to cut sculptures out of watermelon?), in reality he's rather simple. His inventions solve the immediate troubles of those he cares about, a method which sometimes yielded grand results... But he lacked the knack for seeing a world-view of things when it came to inventing. His thoughts were whimsical, lovable, but not usually too practical.


	30. 29: Sea

The sea can be an enticing place. Fresh air wafting from the ocean, waves beating rhythmically, majestic... Unless you're in the presence of an Aoyama-Gosho character.

If you're with Shinichi someone, or multiple people, will certainly be murdered.

The same applies if you're near one dark-skinned Osakan, and the two of them together by the ocean usually spells "disaster".

If you're with a messy-haired magician, murder is unlikely, but things still won't resemble anything good. If you're lucky, you'll hear some ramblings about fish and be done with it.

Any-which-way, the sea can be wonderful... Unless you're under Aoyama-sama's control.


	31. 30: Water-Bottle (REQ: FrostyAngelWings)

It was scorching hot outside, and Hakuba'd just retrieved two water-bottles. Kaito didn't bother asking before snatching one from the half-Brit's left hand, screwing the cap off.

"Thanks, Hakuba!" He teased, taking long gulps.

Something slid past his lips, slimy and wiggling. Kaito coughed, horror seizing him. Inspecting the bottle, he noticed a round plastic mirror glued to the inner bottom which had hidden, Hakuba claimed, a goldfish from view.

A goldfish. _Inside him._

Kaito promptly fainted. Hakuba snickered. He'd tell Kaito it was a fake goldfish later.

 **A/N: I dreamt up the mirror-hides-fish-in-water-bottle trick myself, so…. Copyright, it's mine~!**


	32. 31: Buy

When Kaito finally found Pandora, he didn't simply _keep it_ like most people thought he would. He returned it... and then had Jii buy it from its owner three days later. It was a rather spectacular waist of fourteen-million Yen, but it would have been much more expensive if it wasn't a doublet, and it was well-worth-it to Kaito. For one, returning and then purchasing it had thrown Snake off his trail for a while, giving him enough time to figure out how to destroy it. And secondly, Kaito didn't want to be a _real_ thief...

Jii had readily agreed.


	33. 32: Apology

Ran faced Shinichi, eyes glistening with tears. He'd finally come back, had solved the case he'd been working on... And told her everything. About Conan, and the Organization, his secrets laid bare. Now, as he finished his story, Ran sitting quietly, sadly, he had the audacity to speak the words "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Ran finally spoke, her voice thick. "I don't want your apology. I know you're sorry, but you still think what you did was _right,_ don't you? If you were faced with something like this again, you'd do the same thing, wouldn't you?"

Shinichi had nothing to say.


	34. 33: Intelligence

Intelligence, as it turned out, wasn't something which could be quantified by the number of facts someone knew alone. Detectives knew intricately the ways in which surrounding conditions effected Rigor-Mortis, one-thousand-and-one creative ways piano wire could be used for murder, and how to cooperate with the police without legal trouble. But socially, they tended to be awkward or distant.

Some people were gifted with social, artistic, or some other type of intelligence rather than the usual kind, but from what detectives understood, most people had one form of intellect or another.

Detectives know better than most: Every life has value.


	35. 34: Fraction

**Japanese Lesson:**

 **Han=半=Half.**

 **Ji=時=Hour**

 **JiHan=時半=Half-Hour.**

 **Ergo, Tantei-han _could_ translate to Half-Detective.**

 **...**

"Ya know," Hattori observed, "KID calls meh 'Tantei-han,' but if anythin' shouldn't _you_ be Tantei-han?"

Conan's brow furrowed. "No, why? He calls you that because 'han' is a common pronunciation of 'san' in Kansai dialect."

"I know dat, but between da two o' us, you're the one dat's only half a detective."

Heiji laughed before receiving a sharp retribution-kick to his shin.

 **...**

 **A/N: Japanese pun. If you don't comprehend my lesson, you won't understand. If you understood, lemme know! I liked this, but it's kinda wasted on non-Japanese-speakers. *Sadness***


	36. 35: Legislature

Every new financial year, the Japanese Legislature was tasked with balancing the State Budget. One government expense discrepancy had arisen in the last year...

"Why has the Tokyo Police Force doubled their expenses?" The committee was floored.

"They sent pictures and files explaining the reasons," one librarian clarified. The documents were projected for examination.

"One-thousand eight-hundred and seventy-five murder, kidnapping, grand larceny, and _terrorism_ cases in the last year alone? Plus dry-cleaning for seventy-eight officers after a single KID-heist?" Several pictures of tar, feathers, and a kaleidoscope of colors later, the legislature was convinced.

Tokyo's Police Budget was tripled unanimously.


	37. 36: Peanut

KID's target that night was owned by an elderly, retired American businessman who, upon hearing that a thief was after his jewel while he was visiting Japan, had stuttered out a "what? Who? Nope, don't know him, can't help ya. Where'd my glasses go?" He'd been utterly uninterested.

When KID had shown up on the night of his heist to retrieve the jewel, the old man had looked straight at him, huffed at his pipe, and asked: "Who's this supposed to be then? Mr. Peanut?"

Hakuba nearly burst laughing. Kaito looked positively _scandalized,_ and proceeded to sulk for three weeks.


	38. 37: Sacred

Shinichi was watching Kaito with wide eyes. He knew that far from everyone in the world drank coffee black, but…. _Damn,_ that was enough sugar to put ten six-year-olds into commas.

"You're desecrating the sacred taste of coffee," the detective observed.

"And _you're_ drinking the common-beverages equivalent of battery acid."

"You're going to get fat as you grow older and your metabolism slows."

He knew he'd said the wrong thing when the magician retaliated by dying his skin black. "There, now you match your beloved coffee, Shin-chan~!" And the dye didn't wash out for a week on his pale skin.


	39. 38: Uh (REQ: A Stranger)

**A/N: Asked a stranger for a word. They said "uh…."**

It'd been a long day for Conan and Ai. After another temporary antidote and _three_ freshly solved murders, they were ready to go home. Ai hadn't yet had a chance to change out of the Conan outfit she was wearing, but they knew Agasa would be picking them up shortly in his car, so they weren't really worried about anyone seeing two 'Conan's side-by-side.

Little did they know, the Detective Boys were watching, peering around the corner of a building.

"Uh..." Genta gaped.

"Are we dreaming?" Mitsuhiko wondered. Ayumi shrugged.


	40. 39: What? (REQ: Stranger the Second)

**A/N: Another stranger said "uh". I said "already done". They went "what?" I said "okey-doke".**

Heiji was among Shinichi's best friends, certainly, but sometimes the Osakan was beyond comprehension, even for a detective like Shinichi. He was never more incomprehensible than when he was excited or angry.

Nearing the end of one of their battles-of-deduction, Heiji was sure he'd finally beat Shinichi:

"Ay-don-figrin-id-aut-an-ya-ls-dis-tme-ya-nsy-prck!"

Shinichi blinked at him. "Heiji, Japanese, and slow down. No-one can understand you. Also, I've solved the case."

"Sn-'f-a-bch-ya-rt-basdrd!"

"Sure, whatever. I won, so you're buying dinner."

"Fug-ngts!"

Shinichi arched an eyebrow. "'Fudge nuggets'?"

Heiji turned beat-red.


	41. 40: Unit

Conan sighed. "Professor, the darts you put in my watch are small; can't you fit more than _one_? It'd be really useful, especially when there are multiple perps, or if I miss a shot."

"Sorry, my boy, but there isn't enough space to create a re-load system. Besides, this way you'll use them sparingly. You've managed with one so-far, and do you know the unit price of each dart?"

"Five Yen?"

Professor Agasa shook his head. "Nine-hundred."

"…. That's expensive for something so small."

"Strong paralytics are costly, and you use one nearly daily. It adds up, Shinichi-kun."

"Point taken."


	42. 41: Permission

Ran and the Kudos were out to dinner when, as expected of a double-date involving two Kudo men, a dead body interrupted dinner, landing in the elegant fountain fifty meters from their table.

Ran huffed, knowing she'd lost her date to a corpse as the men began to hurry away, but Yukiko cleared her throat. _"Ahem."_

Shinichi and Yusaku paused. "Come on, mom, someone died!" She glared at him and Yusaku elbowed his son.

"Dear, may we be excused?" She crossed her arms. "Please, Yukiko?"

She nodded and they scurried off.

Ran regarded Yukiko as a goddess. _"How?"_

Yukiko laughed.


	43. 42: Passage

People (namely Kaito) oft poked fun at Hakuba for tracking time to the precise millisecond at any given moment, but only someone who kept track in a similar manner could understand the true dedication to precision it took. When tracing time precisely, the passage of said time tended to crawl. A single school day could pass like eternity, and where most students would enter a dazed state to pass the day more quickly, Hakuba was too committed to allow such an oversight.

So he counted the seconds, day after day, regardless of how positively _boring_ it tended to make life.


	44. 43: Tournament

Ran enjoyed dragging Shinichi to her karate tournaments; he wanted to support her, but secretly disliked attending. There was one reason he both didn't enjoy going and why he never told her:

Ran alone was terrifying; being surrounded by women like her was both scary and damaging to his masculinity. He often noted the petite, calloused hands of those around him, and _knew_ that any of the girls could have him incapacitated in two-seconds flat.

The only reassurance he had was that, of all the strong women around him, he was confident his best friend was strongest of them all.


	45. 44: Prescription

Kaito's Poker Face was being tested. His left eye was twitching in annoyance as he stared down at the orange, white-capped pill-bottle in his hand. He eyed his doctor, sitting across from him in an examination room.

 _"Adderall?"_

The doctor nodded. "I want you to take those pills as a trial-run. Your behavior's been concerning me ever since you first became my patient."

Kaito knew he was an energetic person, but _damnit, he can sit still when he wants to, easily!_

Ten minutes later Kaito had a new Primary-Care Physician and was chucking a bottle of pills off a bridge.


	46. 45: Rumor

"Rumor has it you're dead," Inspector Meguire commented, sounding suspicious. This sudden comment startled yet-again-briefly-returned Kudo Shinichi. "And you always have me leave you out of the reports nowadays. Is there a reason I shouldn't be correcting people's assumption that you're gone?"

"….There might be…." Shinichi hummed. "Rumor has it you keep a candy-stash at the precinct and a bottle of Rye Whiskey in your personal vehicle, neither of which your wife knows about, and she's had you on a diet for the last two months. Is there a reason I shouldn't mention it to her?"

Maguire's eyebrows rose. "Touché."


	47. 46: Shatter

KID was taunting the police, as usual, when one of Conan's well-aimed footballs ricocheted off a wall and, though KID expertly dodged it, the thief tripped slightly. Subsequently, that night's jewel slipped out of KID's slick-gloved fingers and fell to the floor, where it promptly shattered into a billion tiny pieces.

"That's... Not supposed to happen," KID observed a bit dopily.

Ran glared at Conan. "I thought you learnt your lesson the last time I told you not to play indoors!"

 **A/N: This idea is _too good_ , so I wrote a one-shot for it titled "Shatter". It's on my profile. ;D**


	48. 47: Dark

Kaito stumbled home at 3:00am, white-clad and with a black cloak hiding his form. He knew where all furniture in his home was by heart and usually maneuvered through the house with easy grace even in pitch-darkness….

Little did he know, Aoko had stopped by around diner-time, found him absent, waited awhile at his kitchen table, and neglected to tuck her chair in when she left, annoyed by his absence.

As a result, Kaito entered via the back-door, in his kitchen, and found himself crashing to the floor in a loud clutter as he stumbled over the misplaced chair.

"Owww…."


End file.
